


Carter Harris X Princess

by TheRealAuthorDiva



Category: Love Tangle - Fandom, Shall We Date?: Love Tangle, shall we date
Genre: Butler, F/M, Princess - Freeform, Sad, love tangle, shall we date - Freeform, swd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealAuthorDiva/pseuds/TheRealAuthorDiva
Summary: This is just something I got bored and wrote! Genevieve was kidnapped as a baby and finally came home to the palace, only to find herself in love with who she can't be with.
Relationships: Princess X butler





	Carter Harris X Princess

"My daughter! Oh how I've missed you." Genevieve's father hugged her tightly. See, Genevieve was taken away when she was barely 2, and after her return her father didn't like her leaving for too long.

"She was barely gone for that long," Henrik laughed to his father. 

"Sir, I have the leopard report for you." A young man with brown hair swiftly walked in and handed her father the paper. Genevieve looked up to him and felt something. Just like when she saw someone cute on the street. But this was more... 

He looked down at her and his brows furrowed in confusion. It appears he didn't know who she was. Well, they were trying to keep it quiet on her return. And disappearance...

"May I ask who this lady is?" His eyes pierced hers.

"Ah, we haven't told you the story. See, she was taken as a small baby and we found her recently. We're trying to keep it hush-hush." Her father explained. Carter nodded, then gave her a softer look. He then quickly turned and walked out. After a bit of free time, Genevieve decided to visit her brother's room. 

"Henrik, can I ask you a question? Who was that man?"

"Ah, that was Carter, my butler. He helps with the Kaliedo leopard."

Genevieve had heard from her parents, well, adoptive ones, about it. They didn't necessarily care so neither did Genevieve. To her it was just an endangered animal they should save. To her brother and father however, it was important. It would choose the next successor. How stupid.

She nodded and went back to her room, deciding to take a long bath before heading off to sleep. She could never use too much water before she came here. Though her parents did the best they could for her. It still shocks her that she's the princess. 

Not that her parents kidnapped her, but someone else did and they took her in. Her father still curses their names though. She thought about her life before and how simple it truly was. School, work, talk to parents, sleep, repeat. That's all it was and it was perfect to her. She got out of the bath and headed to her bed, looking around the room. She felt so lonely. Such a big home and so little people...

-

At around noon the next day, she was preparing to have tea with her brother. She put on a loose yellow dress and straightened her hair. She hated how much she needed to get ready to merely see her brother. But soon she arrived and acted just as her teacher taught her.

Henrik discussed how their uncle was also in line. For a reason Genevieve couldn't understand, she wasn't a successor option. Perhaps because she was too inexperienced, coming from a family who, unsurprisingly, didn't teach her princess rules and etiquette. 

"Father talks about the Prince of Illiad. He thinks he's a suitable option." Henrik smiled at her.

"For what?"

"Marriage. You do understand that many men are competing for you, right?"

"I do now, I suppose. But I don't want that... I would rather find someone myself." She sighed as she remembered her older friends who talked about their true love. They were married and nothing could stop them together.

"True, but father wants you to marry a prince. He's very persistent for it. And I don't think it's that bad of an idea."

"Your tea," a stiff voice came from the side. She looked over and saw Carter pouring it for her. She smiled and thanked him as he left, a very faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You don't have to thank-"

"Yes I do. Henrik, I've worked customer service. It's always greatly appreciated between my coworkers and I." She felt annoyed but tried to push it away. They sipped their tea in silence for a while until Henrik spoke again.

"Father is planning on giving you a ball to meet people at." He mumbled.

"To meet people or my future husband? In any case, I'd rather do that out on the town-"

"I know and so does he. But we can't just let you outside-"

"Why not? Why can't I just..." She felt her anger rising and knew she had to calm down. Or else she'd get an earful from her teacher. No doubt would she find out. "Can't I be free?" She said, a bit more under control of herself. Henrik was about to talk but she simply sat up and walked away to her room.

She stared at her balcony, with the wind tempting her to run off. And the sky was trying to grab her out and take her away to her home. Then she remembered her old outfits. She put on her jeans and sweatshirt and pulled her hair into a poorly done ponytail. She kicked off her heels with anger and smiled at herself in the mirror. 

She walked to the balcony and looked at the grass. She stepped up on the railing and steadied herself. Until she heard someone call her name, causing her to lose balance and fall down to the ground. Then, she stopped. She looked up and saw Carter, annoyance in his eyes.

"What on Earth are you doing? You could've died!" He tried to remain calm but she could see his panic. 

"I just wanted some fresh air-"

"On the railing?"

"Ok, so I wanted to go outside but I know my father would never allow it. So I naturally wanted to run off and then someone called my name and I lost balance. So I fell but you caught me..." She rambled on and then realized that the person calling for her was her father.

"Oh no. Carter, could you like, throw me up to the balcony? My father needs me and I don't think he should see me like this..."

"I'm not certain I could. Or should. Who told you my name?"

"Oh, Henrik! I asked so..."

They were both blushing in just the slightest when she heard a call from above. She looked up and saw her father on the balcony, red in anger at her.

"What are you doing with my daughter? And why is she in... Whatever that is!" He was furious and she knew it. She also knew Carter would be in trouble unless she could explain it.

"Well this is clothes from my old house and I was... Feeling suffocated inside so I went outside and accidentally fell. Carter caught me, saving my life." She lied only a bit. It's just a small lie. Her father nodded and as she left to walk back up to her room she heard him say, "never touch my daughter again."

"Yes, your majesty."

-

She knew she couldn't see him anymore. Well, shouldn't. And besides, she needed to think over what she said, or how she said what she said. She rambled... Exactly what a princess shouldn't do. Ramble, jump from a balcony to escape, wear a sweatshirt. 

She heard some of the maids pass and heard a mention of Carter being in the dining hall. Genevieve was going to go to the library but a short stop couldn't hurt at all, could it? So she did just that, smiling at him when she saw him. He quickly glanced away, pretending not to see her. She sighed, but persisted. She walked up and greeted him. He looked stone cold.

"Just because my father said not to touch me doesn't mean you have to stop talking to me," she whispered.

"I have work." He pretended not to hear her and walked away. Although, she did hear his sigh. So she walked off to the library and read a book. Sitting down on the comfortable couch, she created s fantasy world out of the book. She was free to run around, explore, and more. It must have been hours before someone came in.

"I didn't take you as a fantasy reader," Henrik laughed slightly and peered at the cover. "What's it about?"

"Well. This kingdom is strong, and overthrows anyone it wants. Then they're conquering lands and all and the soldiers take in a hostage girl and she's talking about all these things that will happen. The soldiers don't believe her until they come true." She tried to make the long story short for him.

"What are the things that will happen?" 

"A poet, a soldier, a peasant. The poet will start to make the kingdom in fear of the future. Then, the soldiers come in and start to attack. Then, before the other army is ready, they run off. The peasant comes in and burns the village." She slightly smiled at how gruesome the once childish book seemed. 

"How bad was the fire?"

"It got put out within 5 minutes. There wasn't too much wood to be caught on fire." 

"Ah... Well, I just wondered where you were. Father told me you fell from the balcony yesterday."

"Oh, yes. I did..." She giggled quietly at that.

"What next, falling off the Earth?"

"Nobody knows," she smiled as he left. It couldn't have been more than 10 minutes before she heard more footsteps. She glanced up and saw Carter.

"Hey, if you're looking for a book," she held up her book to him, "this one is pretty good."

He only nodded and sat down with a book about Kaliedo leopards. She glanced at it a couple times and only saw blank page turns.

"Ok, if you could wish for one thing, what would it be?" She tried to start a conversation.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"No, I'm just trying to start a conversation. Mine would be to go home."

"Alright then," he sat up and placed his book down, "for Kaliedo to have peace. But do you not like it here?"

"I enjoy it, but I'm not allowed out. I miss my parents and friends." She sighed and messed with her hands a bit.

"If you could eat only one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?" He asked.

"What?"

"I'm just trying to start a conversation," he showed her a ghost of a smile.

"That's a tough one. But I think I'll have to choose cherries. What about you?"

"Salmon..."

"Nice. Uh, if you could travel ANYWHERE, where and why?"

"Wherever your hometown was. You always seem to be daydreaming about something and I have to assume it's that."

"Yeah... I tend to do that. I'd pick my hometown too," she laughed quietly and pulled her hair behind her ears.

"What was your name? At your old home." He turned his body more to hers and stared into her eyes.

"Jenna. Pretty close to Genevieve, but I think that was planned." She laughed a bit louder.

"I wish I could stay, but I have to go now." He picked up his book and left quickly. Genevieve found herself staring at him as he left.

"Oh dear... I think I'm in love..." 

-

"Can you tell me why you won't?" Her father promptly asked her at the dinner table.

"Because I do not love him. I think I should go out and find some-"

"Again with that talk. Maxon is a perfectly suitable match, I don't see a reason why you don't like him." 

"I just don't love him! Why are you so annoying!" She stood up and yelled at him. The maids turned around to see the commotion settle into silence.

"Leave." Was all he said. It's all he had to say for Genevieve to leave. She walked up to her room and changed into her old clothes. That was always a small act of rebellion she did. She heard her father start to talk loudly about how she'll need someone to settle her down. Like Maxon.

"I think I got myself in trouble..." She whimpered and curled up in her bed. She started to cry a bit and three her head into her pillow, screaming. She heard a knock on the door and told whoever it was to come in.

"Genevieve. I think you-" Henrik walked in and started to calmly converse with her.

"I don't care," she rolled to her side and covered her ears with her pillow. She stared at the balcony and the rail. Maybe she could crawl down and escape...

"Carter wants you," once he said that she slowly got up, trying to hide her smile.

"Ah, so you do like him... Is that why you won't marry Maxon?"

"..."

"Genevieve, you know you can't be with him. It's just not right."

"I know... I know what I'll do."

"Good," he smiled and patted her head.

\--

"Genevieve, where are you going?" Carter lowly hissed to her. She was walking outside with her hair in a ponytail, sweatshirt, leggings, old torn sneakers. 

"Going home. And I want you to come with me."

"Genevieve... You know I couldn't."

"Why?"

"My job is too important."

"You could get another! Somewhere else where there aren't these stupid rules-"

"I happen to like the 'stupid rules' so watch your mouth."

"You watch yours!"

"GENEVIEVE! What are you doing!" My father hissed and dragged me away.

"Going home."

"No... You're going to marry Maxon in one week. Enough of being a child."

"I- I don't. Fine," she grumbled and walked off to her room, tears streaming down.

\--

"Why did you invite me to go to your old home? I don't understand it." Carter whispered to her in the library.

"Because I like you. I have a crush on you and don't want to marry Maxon because I like you more!" She started to tear up and turned her head away from him.

"I. I like you too. But it can't be... I'm sorry," and with that, he left. 

It didn't take long for the wedding day to arrive. She was decked in finery with hair curled to perfection. She looked different. Completely different. She looked more like a fairy tale princess than anything else. It's beautiful, but she just wished she felt like herself.

"Henrik, I don't know anything about this man... What if he's... I don't know. Weird? Crazy?" She started to panic even more to her identical brother.

"He's perfectly fine, Genevieve. He even spends his time donating to charities and orphanages."

"Well... At least there's that." She looked at the floor and Henrik left. Carter entered with no expression on his face.

"Carter. You could've ran away with me to my home. We could be together-"

"This is how it's supposed be. Destiny."

"I don't agree!" She shouted, trying not to cry.

"We all have a duty. I know mine and it's time for you to find yours." He briskly walked out of the room.

"A duty... I know mine. And I must fulfill it, don't I?" So she walked out to the aisle and fulfilled her duty.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Shall we date, love tangle characters except of Genevieve and Maxon.


End file.
